


Cocaine Heart

by imanemostan



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cocaine, Drug Addictions, Drugs, M/M, Songfic, based on off to the races, bc lmao, gets depressing, lana del rey - Freeform, mentions of BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8202068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imanemostan/pseuds/imanemostan
Summary: In the third of The Drug Dealings; Gerard brags about how much his Frankie loves him almost as much as he loves his drugs.Songfic to Off To The Races by Lana Del Rey.





	

_My old man is a bad man_  
_But I can't deny the way he holds my hand_  
_And he grabs me, he has me by my heart_  
_He doesn't mind I have a Las Vegas past_  
_He doesn't mind I have a L.A crass way about me_  
_He loves me with every beat of his cocaine heart_

Frank is one of the bad boys, Gerard knows that. But whenever they touch he feels fireworks, he enjoys the moment, like it is the first time.

Frank loves every bit of him, every bit of him; almost as much as the drugs. Almost as much as cocaine.

 _Swimming pool_  
_Glimmering darling_  
_White bikini off with my red nail polish_  
_Watch me in the swimming pool_  
_Bright blue ripples, you_  
_Sitting sipping on your Black Crystal, oh yeah_

Frank loves Gerard's femininity, he loves to watch his boyfriend while drinking, while he's high; whenever. Many people would think it's creepy that he watches everything his boyfriend does.

Gerard doesn't mind.

 _Light of my life, fire in my loins_  
_Be a good baby, do what I want_  
_Light of my life, fire in my loins_  
_Gimme them gold coins_  
_Gimme them coins_

Frank mutters to Gerard in bed. "Just do everything I tell you to, and you'll be fine baby." He says and presses his lips to Gerard's neck.

They were behind the seven eleven again, selling drugs, getting the coins, the money, to get more dope, coke, you name it.

 _And I'm off to the races, cases_  
_Of Bacardi chasers_  
_Chasing me all over town_  
_'Cause he knows I'm wasted,_  
_Facing time again at Riker's Island_  
_And I won't get out_

 _Because I'm crazy, baby_  
_I need you to come here and save me_  
 _I'm your little scarlet, starlet_  
 _Singing in the garden_  
 _Kiss me on my open mouth_  
 _Ready for you_

They were off to gamble for drugs, buy the drugs, sell the drugs, and do the drugs. Get the alcohol, going around town.

They'll end up at jail and never escape, unless they're fast enough. They'll be able to leave the city. The cops are there, searching for them. 

Thankfully Frank isn't in Rikers, unfortunately he's in jail.

His Frankie was in jail, he needs to bail him out now. As soon as he bailed him out, as soon as he got out of the prison; they were kissing.

 _My old man is, a tough man_  
_But he got a soul as sweet as blood red jam_  
_And he shows me, he knows me every inch of my tar black soul_  
_He doesn't mind I have a flat broke down life_  
_In fact he says he thinks it's what he might like about me, admires me_  
_The way I roll like a rolling stone_

Frank is a bad boy, but he treats his Gee likes a prince, or even a princess. He's been with him for so long, he loves him and knows him.

Gerard isn't in a good mental state, but Frank loves him still. He admires him and Gerard being able to keep calm. Loves how he 'rolls like a rolling stone.'

 _Likes to watch me in the glass room, bathroom_  
_Chateau Marmont_  
_Slipping on my red dress, putting on my make up_  
_Glass film, perfume, cognac, lilac,_  
_Fume, says it feels like heaven to him_

Frank watched his every move. Gerard loves that he is dedicated to him. Getting ready, the fumes that he leaves behind.

His dedication to him is obsessive. Gerard loves when people love him. Frank loves him, right?

 _Light of his life, fire of his loins_  
_Keep me forever, tell me you own me_  
_Light of your life, fire of your loins_  
_Tell me you own me, gimme them coins_

Gerard wants to please Frank, he'll do anything for him. He will make sure Frank is pleasured. He tells him not to worry, but Gerard wants him to be pleasured.

Frank bites Gerard's neck. "You're mine, you whore." He mutters to him.

"Understand?" Gerard nodded. "You're mine."

 _Now I'm off to the races, laces_  
_Leather on my waist is,_  
_Tight and I am falling down_  
_I can see your faces, shameless_  
_Cipriani's basement_  
_Love you, but I'm going down_

They're once again, off to drug dealing. Gerard clings to Frank, the only one there he knows. 

Never will he get used to this, but Frank has no shame, he's dealt with this, with previous lovers. It's normal.

 _God I'm so crazy, baby_  
_I'm sorry that I'm misbehaving_  
_I'm your little harlet, starlet_  
_Queen of Coney Island_  
_Raising hell all over town_  
_Sorry 'bout it_

Gerard isn't used to this, at all. Even though he's been through this with Frank a few times, he's so foreign to it.

He apologizes to Frank multiple times. Gerard is annoying everyone there, 'raising hell'. Yet, still apologizing.

 _My old man is a thief, and_  
_I'm gonna stay and pray with him till the end_  
_But I trust in the decision of the Lord,_  
_To watch over us_  
_Take him when He may, if he may_  
_I'm not afraid to say_  
_That I'd die without him_  
_Who else is gonna put up with me this way_  
_I need you, I breathe you, I'll never leave you_  
_They would rue the day, I was alone without you_

 _You're lying with your gold chain on_  
_Cigar of hanging from your lips_  
_I said hon' you never looked so beautiful_  
_As you do now my man_

Frank is a bad boy. Frank is a fucking criminal. Gerard believes he's going to be in this relationship for longer than he thought he would.

Frank hopes for this, too. If Frank left, Gerard doesn't know what he'd do. Nobody else would want him.

After Frank, Gerard will be so screwed up. Will anyone love him?

No.

If the dealers take Frank away from him, Gerard wouldn't be able to deal without him.

Frank looks like he's worth a million dollars, Gerard feeling like a million dollars while they're together.

 _And we're off to the races, places_  
_Ready set the gate is, down_  
_And then we're going in_  
_To Las Vegas, pay us_  
_'Cause you know oasis_  
_Honey it is time to spin_  
_Boy you're so crazy, baby_  
_I love you forever_  
_Not maybe_  
_You are my one true love_  
_You are my one true love_

_You are my one true love_

They're in Las Vegas once more. Ready to spin, to gamble, and to sell drugs, do drugs, buy drugs, and get drugs.

All with Gerard's one love, Frank.


End file.
